Pheonix X
by maraudersSBTJ
Summary: 5 years after the mutant civilwar. Life is calm for mutant and humankind and there is no need for mutant forces, but what happens when evil starts to rebuild it's ranks, and a new deadlier force is revealed...PheonixX! Includes O.Cs and Marvel characters!
1. Maxi George:  Whisper

**Maxine 'Maxi' George: Britain- England**

"What time is it?" Maxi said to herself, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She lifted her head from he pillow and stared blankly at her alarm clock.

"Oh my God, 8:15! School starts in thirty-five minutes. I have to shower, have breakfast, dress, get my books ready…

Mrs. George poked her head into her daughter's room, "Honey, calm down, it's still holidays. I turned your alarm off."

Maxi flopped her head back down on to her pillow, grinning wildly. No school, hour upon hour of free time…but nothing to do with it, Maxi thought to herself, he smile quickly disappearing.

"Maxi, honey, will you run to the shop and pick up some stuff for the lasagne I'm making for Robert tonight?"

Robert, Maxi's mother's boyfriend, he was okay in Maxi's opinion, a definite improvement on her own dad anyway. He was serving time for armed robbery, Maxi hadn't seen him for eight years now and Maxi had just turned seventeen.

"Sure mum, give me the list and cash and I'll get going," she yelled down the stairs while pulling a striped jacket over her head

"Thanks hun, I can always count on you, you're a good girl."

"Umm, yeah, thanks mum," Maxi said monotoned, "Mum where's the money and the list?"

"On my coffee table, there's only a few things I need, it shouldn't come to much but I've given you a twenty pound note, get something nice for yourself love."

Her mum always tried to buy her off, Maxi was used to it now though.

Maxi slipped on her shoes and was off like a flash, at her front door and round the corner.

She carried on her pace until she came to her local corner shop; they really did stock pretty much everything nowadays.

She walked in, greeted Seb, the boy at the counter, grabbed a shopping basket and set off through the isles slowly filling up her basket as she went. Once she had checked off the shopping list and made sure there was nothing she wanted she headed to the counter and continued her flirting with Seb.

"So come here often?" Seb asked jokingly.

"Oh, ha-ha, clever, just as clever as yesterday, when you asked me the exact same question," she retorted.

"Hmmm, anyway…is this all?" Seb questioned.

"Yeah that's abou…_oh my God_, Seb, that man, by the milk. He has a gun!" Maxi whispered.

"Where? Shit, he does too!" Seb shouted without realisation.

The man with the gun, realising he'd been sussed, whipped the nine millimetre calibre gun from his belt, aiming it directly at Maxi and Seb.

"This will sound cliché…but money, in the bag, NOW!" the armed man screamed.

Maxi was terrified, as were Seb and the man ducked down by the confectionary.

"Maybe you should do what he says Seb…"Maxi said.

"Maybe you should shut it girl!" snapped the man with the gun.

The man knelt by the confectionary seemed to gain a sudden surge of courage and leapt for the mugger, a shot went off and the man fell, dead, blood pouring from the gun wound on his neck.

Maxi screamed in shock, tears flooding her eyes. She took a step forward to get a closer look, but the armed man was still jumpy and took a second shot, the time at Maxi.

Maxi screamed again, holding up her hands and fearing the worst, but other than the piercing sound of the gun shot…nothing, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the bullet stopped midair. Both Seb and the mugger looked on in disbelief. Maxi put out her hand and felt something, like an invisible wall, that the bullet was lodged in.

Maxi lowered her hands and the barrier vanished, the bullet fell and the mugger ran. What had just happened, did I do that? Maxi thought.


	2. Cohen McCarthey: Interface

**Cohen McCarthey- Australia**

"Yes, Mr. McCarthey…?" Mr Heckles questioned as Cohen McCarthey raised his hand once again.

"You've gotten it wrong sir; '_a_' is meant to be over '_b'_ and then multiplied by '_c_', not '_a_' over '_c_' and then subtract '_b'," _Cohen said all-knowingly.

"Thank you for correcting me Mr. McCarthey…for the fifth time in half and hour."

"Umm, sorry sir, I'll leave the teaching to you," Cohen said without any emotion, "even though you won't be able to tell me anything I don't already know," he said under his breath.

You see, ever since Cohen was fourteen he has been able to instantly learn and understand anything and everything, he knew this wasn't normal, he figure he was a mutant…through advance research and after managing to learn every known language in less than a day, simply by picking up a book of phrases or opening a web page containing the information.

Of course he was careful about what he showed he knew, in case someone else was to figure out his little secret, he just let people believe he was naturally intelligent (which he may have been) not due to a mutant gene.

He was sixteen and already doing A-levels, even though he could have done them when he first discovered his abilities, he just wants to attempt to live as normal a life as possible while he can.


	3. Rick Matthews: Comet

**Richard 'Rick' Matthews: America- Texas**

"Ahhh! That dream again! I lost them all, they all burnt…" Rick Matthews croaked, he'd woken up in a cold sweat and felt like he was on fire.

He slowly opened his eyes, and jumped at what he saw, ash, charred bits 'n' bobs and wisps of fire.

This isn't right he thought to himself, he looked at his hands; they were on fire, literally! Rick screamed as a ball of fire released itself from his left hand hitting his television.

"Jesus Christ! What am I? Why isn't this hurting me?" Rick murmured to himself. After a while of fear filled questions, shallow breathing and the occasional ball of fire, Rick figure, this isn't all bad…in fact it was rather cool, intriguing. He'd managed to extinguish the flames from his hands and had put out the embers around his room, simply by holding his hands over them, as if he has control over them.

During all the excitement Rick hadn't realised the commotion he had been making in his room. However his parents had, they had made their way to Rick's room, knocked and entered without vocal admittance.

"Son, what's all the noise about?" asked Mr. Matthews.

"And what on God's Earth have you done to your room?" shrieked Mrs. Matthews, looking around in horror.

"Umm, I, umm, may have had an accident, I woke up and it was like this…and, err, my hands were aflame, but, umm, they weren't in pain!" Rick replied, slightly worried about his parent's reactions.

"Umm, honey? Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" Mrs. Matthews questioned in disbelief at her son's story.

"Yes I'm sure! Mum, dad…how would you explain the fact my room looks like it's exploded? Look!" Rick yelled.

And with that word, Rick started to concentrate on flame and heat and focused all these thoughts towards his hands, they instantly started to flicker with embers, his mother screamed at what she was baring witness too.

"Stop! Son, stop this!" shouted his father, sounding angry and frightened.

"I don't know how, this is the first time I've ever done this out of my own choice!" Rick said.

"Just concentrate," a new voice had appeared. Rick peered around his room but could only see his mum and dad.

"There's no use in searching for me, I'm communicating with you telepathically, only you can hear me. My name is Emma Frost. I'm a mutant, like you. I run a school for those with powers, and while working with a psychically empowering computer named Cerebra, I came across you and sensed that you could use some help. Now just concentrate on extinguishing the flame, CONCENTRATE!"

Rick took the mysterious voice's advice and soon managed to get his falmes under control.

"Thanks, whoever you are…" Rick thanked her.

"Who you talking to son?"

"Oh, um, no one dad."


	4. Rika Oshama: Gaia

**Rika Oshama- Japan**

Rika Oshama was stood in her care home kitchen, plate in one hand, dish-rag in the other. Yes she lived in a care home and no, it wasn't a torture chamber. In-fact, Rika didn't mind her life there at all, the workers were great and the other children weren't that bad, they were all like one big misfit family, brought together by the twists and turns of fate.

Mind you she could have lived without all the chores, she was sure other kids her age would most probably be out running about and having a laugh,, not inside on a sunny Saturday afternoon, scrubbing away at dishes with dried on, half eaten rice and chicken on them.

Rika put down her cloth, deciding she'd earned a ten minute brake at least!

"Phew, one of them could have offered to help me…lazy bums," Rika mumbled in Japanese, she sat herself at the dining table and looked at the centrepiece; a Japanese dragon, called the Okagu, wrapped around a cherry blossom tree.

Rika sat, stared and smiled at the gold, silver and blue dragon. Then it winked at her. She jolted backwards in her chair, startled.

She moved closer to the figure as it unwound itself from the porcelain cherry tree and flew straight towards her. Rika grinned innocently towards the dragon.

"This is just too cool, weird, but definitely cool."

Rika looked at the dragon, eye to eye. "Can you speak?" she queried.

"Well you gave me life, so you must have decided I could," it replied in Japanese.

"I what? I brought you to life? Are you serious?" Rika started questioning.

"Yes, and you can take it away just as easily, my name is…" the dragon started.

"The Okagu, I know, I love the legends!" Rika proclaimed.

"Oh, well good, but I was going to say you can call me Okie," the dragon grinned.

Rika was beaming with joy at the situation, then she heard footsteps, "Oh snap, quick back to the tree, it's Mrs. Ikikawa, I can't let people see you," Rika stammered.

"Then remove the life from me," answered Okie.

"I…I can't do that! It's inhumane, umm, oh…I'm gonna be in so much trouble, just, um, get in my pocket, quickly!" squealed Rika.

Okie jumped in, just as Mrs. Ikikawa walked in. "Who were you talking to Rika?" she asked sweetly.

"Just myself miss," Rika replied with a grin smeared across her face.


End file.
